Historias paralelas
by joya blanca
Summary: dos historias que de algun modo se entrelazan, muy parecidas, una la de un dios con una motal en el siglo 21, otra de una diosa con un mortal en un futuro post apocaliptico, ambas historias imposibles, amos amores imposibles...¿o no?


Historias paralelas.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Héroes y

Next avengers: héroes Of. Tomorrow no me pertenecen

(Inspirado en el comic del nex avengers o sea la segunda parte de la historia)

Ahí estaba la hija de thor y sif, torunn sola en el centro de comando de aquella nave que ella por años ha llamado "casa"…

-que aburrido, es tan silencioso aquí.

Era cierto, bueno en parte…. Desde que Ultron regreso por tercera vez a la tierra (segunda vez para los next), desde que asesino a hulk y ….y …y a tony quien fue como un padre para todos, desde que ella y los next avengers asesinaron a Inmortus….El multiuniverso exploto, eliminando todos los pasados, presentes y futuros…

Pero ellos los hijos de los avengers lograron arreglarlo todo, el multiuniverso fue restaurado, pero el mundo, su mundo seguía siendo un desierto…

Desértico casi sin vida y lleno de ruinas, eliminar a los robots asesinos que atacaban sin piedad a lo que quedaba de la humanidad fue duro pero lo lograron….muchos se sacrificaron pero lo lograron…

-nada…nada…nada.

Ahora mientras el resto del equipo ayudaba a sembrar y reconstruir la ciudad, a ella le tocaba hacer la guardia, ya no existía peligro pero era solo por si acaso...

-huf…..dulce ojo de odin, si no pasa algo me voy a dormir…. ¡ya se!

Se acercó a la pantalla más cercana, era la pantalla de una maquina del tiempo…Ella y su equipo, su "familia" ya habían hecho un viajecito, ya habían recibido "visitas" de su propio pasado, los cuales regresaron de donde vinieron sin menoría de lo ocurrido, en síntesis las cosas siguieron igual….

Era una experiencia que ella prefería no recordar…viajar o interferir en su pasado o en el de otras dimensiones estaba prohibido, en eso habían quedado todos…

Sin embargo observar, solo mirar otras realidades era algo muy divertido, más de una vez ella y sus "hermanos" (james hijo de capitán América y viuda negra, azari hijo de pantera negra y tormenta, pim hijo de gigant man y wasp y Francis hijo de Hawkeye y Mockingbird) miraban en aquella pantalla como si fuera TV…

-supongo que, una miradita no hará daño.

Ella sintonizo hasta que llego a la dimensión, aquella historia de la que nacen todas las demás, de pura casualidad en un evento en particular…

Ahí se veía una joven mortal, no espectacular, sin poderes ni nada por el estilo, solo una mujer normal…

A su lado un hombre altísimo, con el perfil para ser un súper modelo, vestido como si fuera de otra época, la acompañaba…. Si algo era seguro era que no era humano...

Caminaban juntos por el boscoso parque, sin prisa, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, solo ellos dos…

Ella le habla de su vida como paramédico, de sus pacientes, en fin….cosas comunes…El parece no entender mucho de lo que habla pero la escucha con atención…

El le habla de su vida como héroe, de un reino en los cielos, en fin….cosas extraordinarias….Ella parece no entender mucho de lo que habla pero lo escucha y guarda silencio cuando nota que tocan un tema que el no quiere profundizar mucho…

Caminan como amigos, intentar ser amigos, pero la cosa se ve muy diferente a lo que ellos quieren aparentar…sus miradas, sus gestos, el modo en que se hablan, más bien el tono, el modo en que pronuncian sus nombres thor y jane…..es amor lo que tienen, amor entre dios y mortal, amor prohibido…

Entonces el le besa la mano y ella se ríe feliz…

-tanta cursilería me da cosa.

Torunn apago la pantalla molesta….

No estaba molesta por la escena, ella sabe que en esta dimensión ellos no lo lograron obviamente, pero en aquella…..Era tan bellas esas imágenes. Que contra lo que muchos puedan pensar, la hija de thor, esperaba que al final estos dos lo logren...

Es que la joven diosa ni si quiera tenía esa cursilería, es que ella ni si quiera tenía esa pequeña esperanza en su vida, su amor también era dios y mortal… ¡perdón!...diosa y mortal, pero su historia era diferente, es que a ella y de quien estaba enamorada los criaron como hermanos y cada vez que ella pensaba en aquello, sentía que promovía el incesto…

¡MOMENTO!...Si la versión paralela de su padre podía lograrlo, ¿Por qué ella no?

Decidida, sin nada que perder, volando como un rayo fue hasta donde estaba James, ante la sorpresa de todos ella le dio un beso…La sorpresa fue mayor cuando un sonrojado james, le correspondió el beso…

No sabía si resultaría o duraría, pero por lo menos la rubia diosa del trueno lo intentaría…

Mientras que en el dimensión que torunn veía minutos antes…

-¿thor que pasa?

-nada…..continua tu relato.

-…como te decía...

Mientras Jane le hablaba, Thor no podía dejar de pensar en eso, desde el principio el sintió algo por ella, pero el sabia que no era apto para ella…

El no podía obligarla a amarlo, tampoco a dejar todo por estar con el, si fueran ambos mortales seria posible, si el fuera normal sin un hermano loco, sin poderes, sin enemigos milenarios, sin un titulo ni un trono que heredar algún día…

Pero el no era un mortal, era un dios, estas relaciones eran imposibles el lo sabia bien y su lógica le decía que seria todo mucho más fácil si se dejaran de ver. Sin embargo….

Tenerla aquí, cerca de el, escucharla, ver su bella sonrisa cuando le besa la mano, como lo mira y lo escucha….es todo para el…

-hey, cuidado.

-lo siento.

Por estar pensando en cosas irrelevantes para alguien de su posición, descuidadamente se le cayó su casco que llevaba bajo el brazo, casi le da en el pie a jane…Ambos con toda naturalidad se agacharon para recogerlo, fue cuando sus manos se rozaron…

Un pequeño toquecito, fue suficiente para que ambos se miraran sonrojados….El corazón del asgardiano latía con fuerza, ese rubor en sus mejillas ¿significaba acaso que ella también lo amaba?

Se supe que en estos casos se debe decir algo, pero en su lugar lo único que salio de su boca fue un beso...

No era lo que se esperaba de un noble asgardiano pero estaba en midgar…. ¿o no?

Ese beso fue seguido por otro….las palabras estaban de más, ambos tenían claro lo que sentían…

No sabía si resultaría o duraría, pero por lo menos el rubio dios del trueno lo intentaría.


End file.
